Benutzer:Eisskrill1000
Über mich: Hey, ich bin Eiskrill1000. Wie mein Name vielleicht schon sagt, bin ich ein Fan von Skrills. Ich spiele Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk, wobei mein Account gelöscht worden ist. Aus dem Grund musste ich neu beginnen. Ich bin auch in School of Dragons sehr aktiv, meine Drachen dort findest du etwas weiter unten. Hobbys im echtem Leben: :'( Ich spiele meistens SoD, wenn ich nicht grad für irgendeinen Mist lernen muss;D. Ich halte gerne alles in Ordnung, egal ob meine Haus Übungen für die Schule oder mein Zimmer....(OK ich über treibe ein Wenig:D). Ich liebe auch Schnee und Eis, deshalb bin ich kein sehr großer Fan vom Klimawandel.... Aussehen: Eigendlich.....ich würde mich nicht als "hübsch" bezeichnen, da ich in meiner Klasse vielleicht so ein Aussenseiter-Mädchen, dass mit andren unbeliebten Jungs abhängt.(^^) Ich habe Braune, lange Haare, die im!er zusammengebunden sind. Ich träge eine Brille, denn ohne die sehe ich keinen Meter weit(Sag ich nur so^^) Ich habe wenig Muttermale. Meine BFF's hier: Roxy, du bist so nett! Du hilfst immer, wenn ich dich etwas Frage, und schreibt außerdem SUPERTOLLE Geschichten! Danke:), Du kannst auch gut in Gimp Bilder bearbeiten, so wie du mir Eiscreme gemacht hast') Sky, du bist die BESTE! Du schreibt superduper Geschichten, und hättest diese Supercoole Idee von.....du weisst glaub ich was ich mein;D Du bist außerdem sehr nett, und eine gute Freundin:) Bork, du kannst supergut Bilder bearbeiten! Du hast z.B dieses Bild vom Windkräftler gezaubert! Du bist der beste In sowas;D Ich finde doch auch supernett, du weisste auch sehr viel, wie Bork selbst viel wusste:D SWB, du schreibt auch Supercool Geschichten! Du bist sehr einfallsreich, und ein guter Freund:* Du bist auch sehr nett, ich hoffe wir bleiben auch Freunde für immer?^^ Waschbärpfote, wir kennen uns zwar nicht so lange, aber du bist trotzdem supernett! Ich freue mich auf ein gemeinsames Jahr 2016:) Meine Drachen in SoD: # Ohnezahn/ '''Nachtschatten # '''Windfang/ '''Klingenpeitschling # '''Zippie/ '''Wahnnsiniger Zipper # '''Blitz/ Skrill # Sandball/ Sandgeist # Melodie/ Gleitgesang # Cavalier/ '''Glattstreicher # '''Kevin/ Rumpelhorn # Gruff/'Humpelnder Grunzer # '''Scream/'Brüllender Tod # ''' Deathly/ Flüsternder Tod # Snowy/ Schmeegeist # ' 3 Prickleboogle Eier :D ' / Ich hatte iwie 2000 gems (ka wie :D) und kaufte mir 3 mystery dragon egg chest :D) # ' Dornkralle/ ' Nadder # Klumpi/ Gronckel # Eiskralle/ ' eisblauer Krallenkrabbler Außerdem war ich im Spiel 3 Monate Mitglied. '''ACHTUNG! ' An alle, die denken sie behalten Ohnezahn nach den 3 Monaten Mitgliedschaft, die haben sich geirrt! Jawohl! Ohnezahn wird nämlich dann gesperrt, steht aber immer noch auf deinem Stall (mit dem Sattel den du gekauft hast und nimmt einen Platz im Stall ein ein, toll hm? :( Ich habe nur so viele Drachen weil ich ja member war und gems geschenkt bekam :D Meine Drachen in AvB: # Ohnezahn # Tödlicher Nadder # Sturmpfeil # Riesenhafter Alptraum # Schrecklicher Schrecken # Gronckel # Glutkessel # Humpelnder Gründer # Skrill # Eisfluch # Sägezahn # Rumpelhorn # Im Rauch verschwindener Qualmdrache # Rasselnder Qualmdrache # Sägezahn # Holzklau # Wechselflügler # Zahnhaken Ich bin dort grade mal so level 18-21, da ich gerade von neu begonnen habe. Meine Beiträge Icy- Der Anfang Witheout Eiscreme Windkräftler Weißkräusling Lenhard Icy Meine beliebtesten Seiten * '''Witheout, '''mein Windkräftler. * '''Icy, '''meine Drachenelfe. * '''Eiscreme, mein cooler, aber etwas ein gebildeter Skrill. (K)ein kleiner Steckbrief von mir:D Spitzname: Lena! Geschlecht: '''Weiblich☺ '''Wohnort: Wieso, muss ich das sagen? Geburtstag: Tipp: April April! Ausbildung: '''Schule, aber leider nicht gern:\ '''Augenfarbe: Grün-Blau(glaube ich....?) Schuhgröße: 38(oder so) Wie siehst du aus?:'''Wie ein riesiges, grünes Monster, weissteXD '''Wie ist dein Kleidungsstil?: Nur gemütliches, naja eigentlich immer ne Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt Wie ist dein Charakter?: '''Freundlich, hilfsbereit....usw^^ '''Wieniat dein Musikstil?: Eigendlich ändert sich es immer^^ das was grade in is^? Was ist dein Markenzeichen?:'Meine Brille, in der Mitte ( GENAU, ich hab nachgemessen!) von meinem Hals ein Muttermal '''Schule / Arbeit :'Ich gehe in eine Schule ( wer hätte das gedacht! ) '''Rauchat du?: Nenn mir einen Grund, wieso ich das tun sollte! Hobbys: '''ZEICHNEN, Klettern, Mit Meinem Kater Spielen....SoD zocken.... '''Hast du Geschwister?: '''Jap^^ '''Welche?: '''2 Grosse Schwestern, 1 Zwillingsbruder '''Hast du eine Beziehung? Nein.... :'( Hast du Piercings?: '''Nein!? '''Hast du ein Tatoo?: '''Gilt ein Ohnezahn Tatoo zum Abwaschen auch???? '''Lieblingsurlaubland?: '''Deutschland!!! '''Wen würdest du gerne einmal treffen?: '''GERMANLETSPLAY <3 Naja würde problematisch sein da er sein Gesicht nicht zeigt :3 '''Wen bewunderst du?: GermanLetsPlay ×-× :33 Heißeste Person der Welt?: Ähhhh....Paluten xDDD? Celebrety Chrush: WTH is that? Lieblingsschlafanzug?:'''Ein Süßer pinker Hello Kitty Schlaf Anzug^^{was der ist soooo gemütlich!!!:D) '''Lieblingsautos?: Oldies, Cabrio:D Lieblingsfilm: '''Ratet, ihr kommt sicher nicht drauf! ;) '''Lieblingsmusiker/in?: '''Cro, mehr kenn ich nichXD '''Lieblingsband?: '''Hm.....EAV!!! '''Lieblinsstadt: '''Keine. Ich hasse Städte. Land Forever <3(nix gegen die, was in der Stadt leben) '''Lieblingskuscheltier?: Ohnezahn, Mein Pikachu und " Reisi" mein Plüscheinhorn ( Einhörner!) Lieblingsduft: Luft(so schön leer...) Lieblingszeitschrift?: 'Dragons Zeitschrift '''Lieblings TV- Serie: '''Dragons ;) '''Lieblingsautor/in: ' CRESSIDA COWELL, OHNE SIE GEBS KEIN HTTYD!!!!:D '''Was stht auf deinem Mauspad?: '''nichts '''Was liegt unter deinem Bett?: Staub, Staub, Staub, Staub.....ah, und Bücher^^ Lieblingsfarbe/n: 'BLAU und türkis und grün und lila... alle kalten Farben, wie Sky^^ '''Lieblingslied aller Zeiten?: '''Puh.... '''Lieblingslied im Moment?: '''Weiss nicht, wie es heisst, aber es läuft grad rund um die uhr^^ '''Lieblingsessem?:'Gemüsesuppe:p '''Lieblingsfach in der Schule?: Öhm... Gar keins?! Lieblingsgetränk?: '''Fanta, Apfelsaft '''Lieblingszahl?: 8 wehe 88 das ist die verbotenste Zahl der Welt!!!!!! Welches Deo benutzt du?: '''Keine Ahnung wie es heisst:\ '''Welche Schuhe trägst du am liebsten?: Schuhe halt;) Oder....Stiefel! Wann gehst du schlafen in der Woche?: Um 8 oder halb neun Welches Wort oder Satz benutzt du am häufigsten?: 'Müssen Clashen, müssrn Fighten. .. TUBECLASH !!! :D '''Das Romantischste was dir jemals passiert ist:'Wahrscheinlich bleibe ich foreveralone:\ '''Das peinlichste was dir je passiert ist?: '''Ka ääähhh.....Ich habe mal in der Schule Saft auf ne unangenehme Stelle geschüttet.... '''Bist du eine Draußen oder Drinnen Person?: '''Beides '''Warum?: '''Ich sagte grade BEIDES! '''Was machst du am Wochenende?: Entweder hier im wiki surfen oder mit Meinem Kater Spielen:D Welches Fach magst du echt nicht in der Schule?: 'MATHE; ) '''Dein Frühstück: '''Ich nehme ein Striezel, und tu es in meinen Kakao ( mir schmeckts! ;) '''Was isst du nicht gern?: '''KARTOFFELN! Pfui! '''Haustiere?: '''Jap '''Welche?: '''4 Wellis, 1 Hasen, 2 Katzen und Fische '''Lachen oder Träumen?: '''Beides unverzichtbar:/ '''Warum?: '''Weil ich gerne Lache, und ich beim Träumen z.B auf Ohmezahn oder sowas reiten kann:D '''Seriös oder Lustig?: '''Lustig '''Warum?: 'ÄHHH '''Schnell oder langsam?: Langsam Warum?: Kein Stress! Single oder Beziehung?: Single. Foreveralone;) Warum?: 'Weil ich halt..... Eine Ruhe von Männern haben will! Die machen nur Mist;D '''Lamge aufbleiben oder früh ins Bett gehen?: ' Lang aufbleiben! '''Warum?: '''Weil man Nachts Filme besser schauen kann, da ist dann Stimmung wie im Kino(weil es Dunkel ist:) '''Licht oder Dunkel?: '''Licht '''Warum?: '''Seit ich Monster Hunter gesehen hab....( man kann sich nich beruhigen, dass es die Viecher nich gibt, es gibt sie/(×~×)\(läuft auf Dmax) '''Sprechen oder Schweigen: Sprechen Warum?: '''Weil einem sonst faaaaaaddeee wird '''Party oder Disco: Party! Warum?: '''Bei Partys kommen nur die Leute, die du bei dir haben willst! '''Links oder Rechts: Rechts Warum?: 'Weil ich Rechtshänderin bin;) '''Soše auf oder Daneben?: ' Daneben '''Warum?: '''Weil es sonst so....Ihhh ist! Matschig... '''Welche Frage wolltest du schon immer Mal an Gott stellen? Wieso gibts keine Drachen?? Was werden deine letzten Worte sein, bevor du stirbst?: '''ka ... '''Gibt es Außerirdische?: Ich hoffe nicht! :) Wie viele Kinder willst du?: '''3 '''Was magst du echt nicht?: MATHEMATIK Das beste Gefühl der Welt?: Httyd kommt ins Kino?^ Das schlechteste Gefühl der Welt: Wenn meine Mutter einen schlechten Tag hatte; ( Wovor hast du Angst?: vor dem Tod sehr, vor Herobrine, von Freddy, von Alice diese Grusel Puppe, von Jacky, vor Slenderman.... Und vor vielen mehr Dingen°~° Bist su ein emotionaler Mensch?: '''Ja, leider:( '''Heulst du beim Filme schauen?: Nope nur bei Httyd2 Haudraufs Tod:'( Warum?: '''Ka '''Traumberuf?: '''DRACHENREITERIN^^ '''Elche guten Vorsätze nimmst du dir am Jahresanfang vor?: Ich bin so perfekt wie ich grade bin^^ Was war dein erster Gedanke, als du heute früh aufgestanden bist?: Fladenbrot Als welches Tier oder Wesen würdest du gerne wiedergeboren werden?: '''Irgendwas, was groß ist und fliegen kann. Vielleicht ein DRACHE:D :D :D :D '''Ein schlauer Satz der nicht von dir ist: So ist datt Geil (GermanLetsPlay) Vielen Dank, dass du meine Seite besucht hast, und krass, dass du den ganzen M*** jetzt echt gelesen hast;D